Royal Blood Flowers
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Yugi ends up working at Yami's palace and love happens hard to explain. Full summary inside. Puzzle, Puppy, Tender, Bronze, Chase, Kingcrab, and Jaden x Chazz. I don't know what Jaden x Chazz is. Enjoy
1. Meeting Yami

**Blue: Hello I have so many story ideas so I am just getting them out of my head. Also a update during the week is unlikely due to school work. God Seventh Grade sucks like hell. So now here is the information. **

**summary: Yugi a noble from the house of Hikari winds up being Yami's., one of the princes,personal servant at the palace. Not only that but what happens when he finds out his brother, cousins, and grandfather are alive? As a member of the house, Yugi has a flower. A flower that will prove who he really is, but why does he hide it? And what happens he starts to fall for his master?**

**Yami x Yugi Atemu x Heba Jack x Yusei Jaden x Chazz Seto x Joey Marik x Malik Bakura x Ryou Otogi x Honda**

**NO Serenity or Mokuba in the fic this time. Seriously neither one is in the fic at all.**

**Warning: Vivian bashing.**

* * *

The young boy kept on running. He knew why he was being chased, but he wished he didn't. The people of his horrible village wanted his blood flower, which he kept close to his chest, in a small box.

His village was once a nice place. Fountains in the garden square, beautiful houses and awe-striking flowers everywhere you could see. Now it was a desolate place, filled with people willing to sell anything and everything on the black market for money. And his flower, is what they wanted next.

The young boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, memories flashing through his mind of his once joyous town.

~Flashback~

_A little boy no older then ten walked through the gardens his long tunic flowing behind him. He had rare tri-colored hair. It was black with amethyst tips that matched his eyes, and blond bangs that framed his face. He was from the house of Hikari or Light if translated, a rich house of nobles that were very kind to everyone around them. His name...Yugi._

_Yugi finally spied who he was looking for and yelled out with joy. "Hey Joey!, over here!." he waved._

_Joey noticing the shout stood up and ran over to Yugi only to put him in a headlock._

_"Joey must you always do that?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes of course, hey and congratulations, I heard your flower bloomed today." Joey said. He had short blonde hair and honey brown eyes and was around the age of twelve. He had on a short yellow shedynt, {This is an Egyptian garment that is just like a skirt and reaches just above the knees, at least I think. Also I don't know if I spelled it right so don't blame me.} and a yellow shirt to match. {I wouldn't make a twelve year old have no shirt.}. He had a little pot in his hands. In it was a Samiya Flower with two bulbs and a few leaves sticking up from the bottom of the stem. The bulbs were yellow with orange diamond highlights around them and honey colored stems._

_Every member of the house has a flower, their blood flower if you will. That flower will bloom when they think that the person holding it is worthy of having a place here. Joey's may be bulbs but they are actually bloomed. They just don't open up their petals until nighttime. _

_"Yes it did and Anzu said it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen." Yugi replied. {Yes Anzu is a good guy. It's Tea that's a pain. You see I kinda like Anzu but Tea... Get me a torch.}_

_"Hey so Yug how bout lettin me see it?" Joey asked._

_"Well..." Yugi started._

_"Please Yug I want to be the first one to see it... Well after Anzu."_

_"Well ok, but if you break anything I will have Yusei kill you."_

_"Oh no not Yusei. Whenever he loses his temper your dead."_

_"Exactly right." Yusei said walking up._

_"Oh hi Yusei." said Yugi._

_Yusei was wearing a long tunic like Yugi's but instead of amethyst coloring it was blue with a black sash. He had spiked up black hair with yellow highlights. He had sapphire blue eyes that made girls swoon over the fourteen year old. After all at fourteen he is allowed to date._

_"Yugi you know no one is allowed to see your flower untill the ceremony." Yusei said._

_"Man what a buzzkill." Joey muttered._

_"I heard that." Yusei replied in a sing-song tone._

_It was then Yugi got an idea._

_"Hey Yusei, would you let Joey see it if you could see it too?" Yugi asked._

_Yusei then had his curiosity spiked up to maximum, for every once in a while, he will go out on a limb. Yusei smirked._

_Yugi smiled knowing his curiosity had gotten the better of him, but just in case, he had his puppy eyes ready._

_"Come on let's hurry." Yusei said._

_"Yugi I don't know how you achieved it, but I am proud." Joey whispered._

_Yugi just shook his head and took them too his room._

_After Yusei and Joey were in Yugi locked the door._

_"Ok this it. Yugi said coming up to his desk. Yusei and Joey gasped._

_Yugi had a Lotus Flower with amethyst petals, golden leaves, and a black stem. The petals had black curls coming off them. The shape of the flower kind of came up like a cup but still to the point where you could see inside without leaning over._

_Yusei and Joey agreed on one thing. Yugi was one lucky Hikari. Your rank in this house is all about the flower. The more beautiful it is the better, because that means the better a person you are. If he was fourteen or older he would have girls all over him._

_Yusei, Joey, and Yugi talked and admired the flower until the ceremony started._

* * *

Now Yugi was running in an alley trying to get away.

"Hey runt give us the flower." yelled one of his pursers.

"No way. Do you even know who I am?" Yugi yelled back.

"Yes of course we know. Grandson of Solomon Mouto, head of the house. Twin Brother of Heba Mouto. We know exactly who you are. I suggest you give us the flower and we will let you live." yelled another one.

'Great no one will help me now. After all the pharaoh did order us destroyed.' Yugi thought.

He kept on running only to come to a dead end.

'Oh shit.' Yugi thought. {First cussword of the fanfic.}

He turned around to face his chasers, ready to be beaten to a pulp, BUT HE WAS NOT GOING TO GIVE UP HIS FLOWER. It's all he has left of his old life and he isn't giving it up without a fight. He lost his Grandfather, he lost his cousins, he lost his brother, but he was not giving up his flower. {God went overboard there didn't I.}

"Come here brat." said a chaser coming down to snatch the flower.

Yugi hid his box, which held the flower, in his tunic and stared at his pursers, his amethyst eyes not giving much of a glare.

The chaser,{Ra I like that word don't I?} raised his fist only to be interrupted by a baritone voice.

"Do that and I'm afraid your punishment will be much worse for you." said the voice.

"Just who the fuck are you anyway?" said a chaser only to be knocked out.

"Is that how you speak to a prince of Egypt?" said the voice.

'Prince?' Yugi asked himself.

"The prince." said a chaser as he got into a bow.

"God same old same old. Hey father I found some black marketers." said the prince as he saw his father pass by.

Yugi seeing the pharaoh come, got into a bow.

The pharaoh Aknankonan came by to see the marketers. "Very good Yami, now any victims?" he asked.

"One." he said pointing to Yugi, who was still in a bow.

"I see. It's such a shame a beautiful town got turned into this. Yami I want you to talk to him. He is to work at the palace."

"Yes Father." Yami said.

Yugi chanced looking up and gasped at what he saw. The prince had hair similar to his, except he had blonde streaks shooting up in his hair and crimson tips. His sharp crimson eyes displayed his dominance. Yugi immediately found himself staring as the guards got the black marketers away, completely ignoring him.

Yami walked over, which snapped Yugi out of his trance. Yugi kept kneeling and put his eyes back down. He had been taught formalities since he was little.

Yami chuckled. 'Well at least somebody here has manners.' he thought.

"Young one you can rise and speak." He said.

"Thank you for stopping them." Yugi whispered.

"Your welcome. But my father said you are to work at the palace."

Yugi just tilted his head up in surprise. He had never left Kioka. {That's where they are at. I just came up with something.} Realizing he was looking Yugi looked down again.

"Ok so first what's your name and how old are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm Yugi sir and I am sixteen."

Yami was a bit taken back at that considering how short Yugi was, but there was a time where he was like that, so he didn't think to much of it.

"Also what were they after that you had?"

Yugi prepared to lie. He couldn't say his flower or he might die anyway. "Me." he said weakly, hoping Yami would understand that.

Yami gasped. 'That's horrible I can't believe that happened to him.'

"Well you know there is something I could offer. That is if your comfortable with it?" Yami said.

"And what would that be?" Yugi asked.

"That you could be my personal servant. You'll have the law on your side, considering I could be the only one to punish you, which I don't see happening considering how well mannered you are. Also my father has been pestering me to get one. It'd be a win win situation." Yami suggested.

"But doesn't that mean that I would-that we would..." Yugi stammered. He didn't know how to put this.

Yami saw what he was getting at. "Don't worry about it Yugi. You'll have a separate room that's connected to mine. Trust me I don't have any intentions of doing anything like that."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief "Well if that's the case then yeah. I mean i'm still uneasy around other people."

"That's understandable, oh and one thing." Yami said.

"Yes?" Yugi asked still not looking up.

"I have a twin brother so you'll have to learn the difference of what we look like, so that means you'll have to look up. Don't worry my brother and cousins do that with their personal servants."

Yugi hesitantly looked up into Yami's eyes. Yami locked eyes with Yugi to see his amethyst orbs.

"A strange eye color indeed." Yami said.

Yugi looked back down. "I know they've always been like that."

"Yea that's weird, but..." Yami started.

"What is it?"

"There is another person with amethyst eyes there." Yami said.

'Well it can't be Heba he's dead.' Yugi thought fighting back tears.

"Come on let's go talk to my father. Oh and look down in his presence unless he says otherwise."

Yugi nodded lowering his head.

After everything was said and done. They headed back to the palace with the prisoners.

'Maybe life is looking up.' Yugi thought clutching the inside pocket of his tunic, that held the box.

* * *

**Blue: Well I'm leaving it there hope you enjoyed. Wait for chapter two. I'll probably do that this weekend. Don't forget to check my poll!**

**Review or bunny ears will stay. You know who I'm talking about.**


	2. Heba?

**Blue: Hello well if you liked what I posted yesterday then here is chapter 2. I am keeping this Vivian bashing. No Tea bashing no matter how much you beg.**

**Oh and I forgot this and I mean this for every chapter of every story I write. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL. **

**On with the show.**

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and everyone else arrived in the palace. Yugi just gasped at it's beauty. He hasn't seen anything this beautiful since his house crumbled.

It was a lovely stone palace with elaborate gold doors and patterned carpets. The furniture and clothes were all fancy.

"Well how do you like it?" Yami asked.

Yugi peered up "It's beautiful." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi don't be so shy. With my friends you won't be like that for long." Yami chuckled.

Yugi just sighed then looked down, still clutching his box.

Yami shook his head. 'It's gonna be hard to get him out of his shell.' Yami thought.

"Hey Yami." yelled a loud voice.

Yugi flinched.

"Marik quiet down." Yami said seeing his friends come over.

"No." he said bluntly. Marik was wearing a beige tunic that went to his knees. He had gold bracelets proving he was of high status.

He noticed Yugi. "Hey Yami who's the shrimp?"

The rest of Yami's friends looked down at Yugi.

"Yeah who is he?" Bakura asked.

"Is it me or does he look strangely like you?" asked Chazz. {You know what? I'm not going to do any more describing. You know what they look like.}

"Ok let me explain. You know we went to Kioka to find Black Marketers. Well while there we found Yugi here. Father didn't want him living there so now he works here in the palace." Yami explained.

"What's his job?" Atemu asked.

"Brother, he is my personal servant. It's too keep him safe considering he was still uneasy about the whole thing."

"And to keep father from nagging you about getting one." Atemu added.

"That too." Yami laughed.

Yugi just stayed on the side. Jack noticed the behavior and whispered to Yami. "Hey he seems shy."

Yami nodded. "Yeah but he'll come around like your personal servants did. Or should I say personal lovers." Yami whispered back.

Jack blushed at the comment. "You mention Yusei to him before he meets him you are a dead man." Jack growled dangerously.

"Hey I won't, probably."

"Yami I am warning you."

"I won't say anything."

"Well you should probably show him his duties." Seto said.

"Your right cousin, but I'll take him to Isis first. Who knows what happened to him in that town." Yami replied.

"That's true. That's what I did for my puppy."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Seto you love him as much as you hate him."

"Hey I admit it with pride."

"Because you have a huge ego." said Bakura crashing the conversation.

"Oh shut up Bakura."

Then the daily argument started. Yami detached himself from the group and walked to Yugi.

"Yugi come. You need to see Isis."

"Isis?" Yugi asked weakly. During the whole conversation he had been feeling light headed and dizzy.

"Yeah she is the palace healer, and one of the best in Egypt."

'Ryou was the best healer in the house.' Yugi thought.

"Well come on. I'm sure Isis knows we're coming." Yami said.

Yugi started walking behind. "How's that?"

"Well Isis has the millennium necklace allow..."

Yami didn't get to finish because Yugi collapsed behind him.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled.

* * *

Yugi woke up with a huge headache.

"Well he seems malnourished and it looks like he's been beaten before." said a female voice.

"My Ra that doesn't sound to good." said a voice, Yugi recognized as the pharaoh's.

"Well just don't let him out of bed. And make sure he eats. He needs all he can get." said Isis.

"Of course Isis." Yugi recognized that voice to be Yami.

"What happened." Yugi murmured.

Yami turned to see Yugi propped up on his elbows.

"You my friend collapsed on us in the middle of the hall." Yami said.

"Sorry." Yugi apologized feeling he upset the schedule.

"Don't worry about it. Besides your practically a guest here."

"How's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well you are from the village of Kioka. That used to be my favorite place to get a break from the palace. But then it crumbled from no apparent source. I considered anybody from there a guest. And even though your working here, due to you still being a kind soul, I still treat you like a guest." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you pharaoh." Yugi said.

"It's alright now are you hungry?"

Yugi's stomach answered for him with a low growl.

"I guess you are." Yami chuckled.

"Well I'll have a meal sent up here for you." Aknankanon said.

Yugi nodded his understanding.

Yami and the pharaoh left to leave Isis and Yugi alone.

"Um Yugi?" Isis said.

"Yes priestess." he said.

"Um here is this back." She said handing him his elaborate gold box.

"My box!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"But-but. Do you. Do you know?" Yugi asked trembling.

Isis nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell if you don't want them to know."

Yugi shook his head back and forth.

Isis smiled. "But would you tell me about what it was like. You know back then."

Yugi sighed. "Well let's just say it was a really great life. But I'd rather not say."

"I understand." Isis said.

"Thank you Isis."

A servant came in with Yugi's meal.

"Enjoy." said the servant who then left.

"I'll say this though, your flower is beautiful." Isis complimented.

"Thanks." Yugi said. Old memories were flashing through his head. 'Heba I need your strength more than anything now.' he thought keeping back a sob, a memory coming to mind.

~Flashback~

_"Please stop." cried a ten year old Yugi._

_"Oh what's the baby gonna do. Even with your flower bloomed you'll be nothing but a wimp."_

_Yugi cried again as he received a punch to the gut._

_"God how does your family stand you?"_

_"We don't have to stand him cause we love him the way he is." growled a very pissed off Heba, who just arrived to see the punch._

_"Oh look what we have here a runt."_

_"Shut it Ishai both me and Yugi have more power and you can be put to death for what you've done."_

_"Why do you even care about him?" he said picking up the small boy. Yugi whimpered at the touch._

_"I care about him because he is my brother and I love him for who he is. Now if I were you I suggest you let him go."_

_"As you wish." Ishai said and dropped Yugi to the ground. Yugi whimpered as pain shot up his whole body._

_"All the evidence I need." said an elderly voice from behind. _

_Ishai looked and paled. There standing in front of him was Solomon, the head of the house. _

_Solomon was sending murderous glares at him._

_"Do you know what you have done." Solomon growled. Nobody messed with his family and got away with it._

_Ishai was backing up trying to keep as much distance as possible between him and the old man._

_"You hurt one of my grandsons, insulted both, and you disrespect me in my presence. Your father will hear about this. Now I suggest you go to your room before I force you too." Solomon threatened._

_Ishai knew he pissed off the wrong person and left for his room. _

_Solomon watched him leave until he was out of sight. Then he turned his attention to Yugi, who was being held by Heba._

_"We need to have Ryou see him." Heba said._

_"He's that injured." Solomon asked._

_Heba nodded tears in his eyes. "Don't worry brother you'll be just fine."_

_Yugi got better after a few days but Heba, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Yusei, and Jaden never let it go until Ishai was banished from the house._

_~end flashback~_

"Yugi?" Isis waved a hand in front of his face.

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, zoned out there."

"It's alright but I suggest you eat."

"Alright."

Yugi then ate his meal while Isis left him alone, so he could rest.

He went to bed hoping to get some nice dreams.

* * *

The next day Yami came in to check on him.

"So how ya feeling."

"Better, and you know that's not proper pronounciation."

"Oh who cares. When I'm not in the presence of everybody else, besides my friends, I talk how I want."

Yugi chuckled. "I guess that's true." 'God there is so much we could relate too. I wonder if he ever scared his brother into the garden fountain.'

"You know that's first time I heard you laugh. You need to do it more often." Yami said.

"Yeah I guess I should."

The door to the healing chambers opened up to reveal Atemu, the crown prince.

"What do you want, brother?" Yami asked.

"You, father wants you to know it's time for the meeting."

Yami groaned. "God I hate those meetings. They take FOREVER."

"You just don't have someone to keep you busy."

"Atemu leave your love life with Heba out of this." Yami said.

Yugi head instantly jerked upwards when he heard the word Heba.

Atemu noticing Yugi's movement asked. "Something wrong Yugi?"

"No your highness. Nothing is wrong."

Atemu laughed. "Ok listen when we are alone or with our friends just call me Atemu. It's so annoying to be called your title, day in and day out."

"Same for me and all our friends. Just be formal the rest of the time."

Yugi nodded. "Of course pr... Yami." Yugi let it roll off his tongue.

"Well we need to go before dad pitches a fit." Atemu said sarcastically.

"Well I'll see you later Yugi. No telling how long these meetings can last."

Yugi nodded as both princes left the room.

Yugi put a hand to his heart. 'Heba, could he be alive?' he thought

* * *

**Blue: Yay I finally finished this long ass chapter. Next chapter you find out the answer to Yugi's question. Even though you already know the answer.**

** Review, Review, Review **

**See ya at chapta three **

**God I went gangster there. Anyways moving on. **


	3. Hikari's

**Blue: Hey guys. I know I said that we would find the answer to Yugi's question but I think that will be later on. Now that that is established let's get on with the story. **

** l don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Yami was walking from the meeting room with his friends, their personal servants right at their sides.

"So you finally got a servant Yams?" Joey asked.

"Yeah you don't seem like the one to get one." Jaden said.

"Well this girl is going to try to get into his bed. That's for sure." Malik said.

"Malik, there are nice girls out there too." Yusei said, holding Jack's hand.

"Anzu and Mana don't count." Malik retorted.

"Guys lets not start an argument here." Seto said.

"Dragon, you just like to have a good image. So where's your servant?"

"Puppy, you'll find out about him when you see him." Seto said.

"Seto don't talk back to me. Wait he?" Joey said.

Yami seeing an argument start said. "Yes my servant is a guy. Well if you must know he's in the healing chambers."

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"He collapsed on us yesterday. He's malnourished and looked beaten, at least that's what Isis said." Chazz answered.

"Man. Poor guy." Heba said.

"Yeah, by the way where is he from? That might answer the injuries." Joey insisted.

"We already know where he got them. It makes sense he has them considering he came from Kioka." Marik said.

Hearing this caused Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Jaden, and Yusei to tense.

"He's from Kioka?" Ryou asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes but don't worry. Shada and Karim tested him with the scales and key. He came out perfectly innocent." Bakura said.

All let out a sight of relief.

"Well we got to go or we'll be late to depart." Heba said noticing the sun's position.

"It's time already." Joey whined.

"Joey, you know we have to. It was requested by the pharaoh." Jaden said.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to do it." he replied.

"Well I'll be waiting in our room when you come back." Seto whispered.

Joey knew what that meant and blushed. "Seto." he growled.

"Yes puppy." Seto replied.

"Your dead." Joey growled again.

"You know that would torture you more than him right?" Atemu smirked.

"Come on let's go." Heba said.

The six left for the front entrance while Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Jack, Atemu, and Chazz, went to the healing chambers.

* * *

Yugi was in the healing chambers reading a scroll that he got from Isis.

'Is Heba really here? What about the others? What about Grandpa? Surely they wouldn't make him work. I'm so confused.' he thought.

That got him thinking about his master.

'How will Yami treat me? Is he a good person? Oh my Ra.'

Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't here the door open.

"Hey shrimp." said a gruff voice.

Yugi flinched.

"Bakura! Quiet down. He's new." Yami said.

Yugi turned to see Yami, Atemu, and five other people.

"Hey Yugi." Atemu said.

"Hello prince." Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi, you can just call me Atemu. I don't like to be called by my title." Atemu said.

Yugi just looked down.

"Well you have a few days until you can work, but I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Yami said.

Yugi looked back up, nodding his head.

"Well as you know I'm Atemu, Yami's twin brother and I'm the crown prince."

"I'm Bakura. I'm a lord, but I prefer you just call me by my name."

"Is that how it is with all of you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Everybody chorused.

"I'm Marik. I'm also a lord."

"I'm Seto. I'm a high priest. I am also Yami and Atemu's cousin."

"I'm Chazz and a magician. I'm one of Mahaad's apprentices."

"I'm Jack. I'm a high priest and I am also one of Mahaad's apprentices in magic."

"Ok I think I got it. But um when will I meet your servants?" Yugi asked.

"In a few weeks. They are leaving to give a message to a lord by a request of my father. They'll be gone by the time you leave the healing chambers." Atemu said.

"Ok. I'm good."

"Also we have a few questions for you." Yami asked.

Yugi drew in a breath and nodded.

"Ok first what was your position in Kioka? Total honesty. I can tell when you lie." Seto asked.

Yugi nodded. 'What should I say? I'll die if they find out.'

"I was a servant. It was ok. I had a good master." Yugi lied.

"Your lying Yugi. Tell us the truth." Bakura said.

Yugi clutched the box in his pocket. "Ok. I was a-a..."

"Say it already." Marik snapped.

"Marik. Don't rush him. Now Yugi what is it?" Yami said.

"IwasamemberoftheHouseOfHikari." He said to fast to comprehend.

Only Seto understood. His jaw dropped to floor.

"Seto? What is it?" Chazz asked.

Seto pointed to Yugi. "Your-your a member of the House of Hikari?" Seto asked.

Everyone was looking at Seto like he was crazy.

"You mean the House of Hikari that crumbled six years ago, from an unidentified source?" Jack asked.

"Please don't hurt me." Yugi begged.

"Why would we hurt you?" Bakura asked.

"But-but didn't the pharaoh order the attack on the house?" Yugi asked.

"What? No way in hell! Father was great friends with the head of house." Atemu said.

"But then how did it crumble?" Yugi asked.

"That's the thing nobody knows." Marik said.

"We have to tell father." Yami said.

"Wait. If he really is a member shouldn't he have a flower?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" Bakura said.

Yugi sighed and took out his box.

"Here it is." he said as he opened up his box.

The group gasped at the amethyst flower.

"Well that's proof enough." Jack said.

"So what was your position in the house?" Atemu asked.

"I was one of the the head of houses, Solomon, grandsons."

"My Ra, you do realize that you outrank all of us besides the princes right?" Seto asked.

"Listen I know I do. Please don't tell anyone though. I don't want anyone to know." Yugi begged.

"But your a noble. You deserve respect." Yami said.

"Listen. I don't want them to know yet. I'll tell on my own time. Isis already knew, but I begged her not to. Also there are some things that I need to observe. I haven't played the part of noble in six years, and I need to learn. This will allow me too. Please don't tell anyone." Yugi begged.

Everyone sighed. Not even Seto could resist Yugi's broken tone.

"Alright. We won't tell. But if we get in trouble we're blaming you." Bakura stated.

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"So we'll get out of your hair." Jack said.

The six then left leaving Yugi alone.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Seto complained.

They were in the hallway outside the healing chambers.

"Huh don't worry. He'll tell at some point. Besides I think that there is more to this than just observing." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"I mean when Atemu mentioned the name of Heba earlier Yugi reacted in a not normal way. Like he knows him."

"Dude if he knew him, he would have asked."

"Yeah I guess your right."

* * *

Heba, Jaden, Yusei, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were all on horseback heading for a lords house to deliver the message of Atemu's wedding.

Heba and Atemu were engaged a few months ago and the wedding was coming up.

"Did you feel that Heba?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, it was a magical wave." Heba replied.

"Who sent it though?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know. Only a... Hikari could do that. Are you sure you didn't do it?" Heba asked.

"I didn't do it." Joey answered.

"Neither did I." Malik retorted.

"My Ra there might be another one of us." Jaden said.

"Yeah but it happened when we couldn't see the palace. I think whoever it is, is in there." Heba stated.

"Well we'll find out in a few weeks." Yusei said.

"That's not it though. Yami said his servant was from Kioka that must mean that the servant is the Hikari. Besides the magic energy didn't start up until his servant arrived." Heba said.

"Yeah but it's not like we can tell them. They don't even know about us." Ryou whispered.

"I know. I know. I hate lying to Atemu about this. But we'll be killed if we tell the truth." Heba sighed.

"Heba do you really think they would kill us. Were dating royals and nobles. They know we're no threat." Malik suggested.

"I just don't know what to do." Heba replied.

* * *

**Blue: Ok I'm ending it there. Next Grandpa and crushes. Oh and Vivian too, probably. Oh and members of the House Of Hikari refer to themselves as Hikari's. **

**Review to keep Kaiba away.**

**Seto: I'm killing you.**

**Joey: *Holding Seto back* REVIEW.**


	4. Do I have a chance? GRANPA!

**Blue: Hello. I'm actually typing this at school. I love homeroom. Anyway the six are about to find grandpa! I don't know how long this chapter will be considering I'm not that good at making chapters long. Oh and my poll will close near the end of this week.**

**I don't own Yugioh. Also I am going to do something I haven't done before. Respond to my reviewers! So here they are. I'm only responding to those who reviewed for chapter three.**

**ChibiYugiLover: Well here's the update. Hope you like it.**

**Kichona Cho: *Smirk* The yami's are going to have quiet the reaction, but not until later. Same thing for Yugi reuniting with his brother and cousins. Thank you hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Anonymous: Thanks enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for keeping Kaiba away. He gets annoying and I don't like him. Unless he is with Joey or in brotherly fluff with Mokuba. I will try to update as fast as possible.**

**These are the ages of the important characters.**

**Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Jaden, Anzu= 16**

**Mana= 14**

**Malik, Joey, Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Chazz= 17**

**Seto=19**

**Jack, Yusei, Isis,= 20**

**Mahaad=22**

* * *

Solomon paced his bedroom wondering when in the world the messangers were to get here. The pharaoh said he had some sort of surprise. It was like he knew something he didn't. Well because he did.

'I wonder what the surprise is. It's great I can tell from the letter. He could of told me over the letter. If he wants to send messangers it has to be good.' Solomon thought.

'I guess I just have to wait until they get here.' he finished his thoughts as he sat back down on his bed.

* * *

"Honey remind me again why you had to send messangers to tell lord Solomon about Heba's engagements to Atemu." Niaza said to her husband.

"Niaza, You know how I said. I thought I met Heba before?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes."

"Well I believe he might be from the House of Hikari. I mean he seems like he's hiding something non-threatening. Not only that but I remember going over to the house a few months before it crumbled and I met his grandsons."

"Oh, so you believe Heba might be one of his grandsons?" Niaza asked catching on.

"Yeah, Heba does look just like both of them. So does Yami's new servant. I'll have to look into that but after I heard Solomon was alright and in a new house, I kept seeing if there was any sign of his grandsons and nephews. And I think I found them."

"So that's why you sent them. Wait won't that give Solomon heart failure?"

"Oh Ra I should hope not."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see then. Won't we?" Niaza chuckled.

* * *

A week later.

"Well Yugi I think your ready to leave this joint and start serving." Isis said.

"Thanks Isis." Yugi responded. He finally got used to calling everybody by their name. In fact sometime he called the pharaoh by name when in private. Ok more like it came out and pharaoh let it go. Yugi thought he was going to get punished for a moment there.

"Well Yugi I suggest you go put this on." she said handing him a white tunic with crimson stripes down the side. "It proves your the prince's personal servant."

"Alright." Yugi said as he went to put it on in the bathroom. He like his privacy.

Yami opened the door to the healing chambers to find Isis leaning up against a wall.

"Hello Isis." Yami said.

"Good morning Yami. Yugi's in the bathroom getting ready."

Yami nodded. Truth is over the week he started to fall for his servant. He liked his servant from the moment he laid eyes on him, and his kind soul wasn't helping matters. Yami could only hope that he didn't jump Yugi. The fact that Yugi was a noble helped but wouldn't until the pharaoh knew.

"Yami I know you like him. You need to talk to him." Isis whispered.

"Why would I do that? For him to reject me. He probably only thinks of me as his master and friend." Yami whispered back.

Isis just rolled her eyes. She knew that they would get together at some point. The millennium necklace for told it.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom in his tunic and sandals. Yami had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

Isis held a chuckle from the princes antics. "Well you better show him his duties."

"I will. Come Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and followed his master.

* * *

Yami was showing Yugi around his room.

"You'll have to wake me up when Ra rises unless I say to wake me up at a different time. You have to prepare my baths.."

Yugi's head jerked up.

Yami just chuckled. "You don't have to see me. You just have to prepare the water and I'll take it from there. Then you also have to get out what I will wear for the day and finally just keep the room tidy."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Also you can't speak out of turn unless I am talking to you. Look at me for permission to speak. Also keep your head down at all times. Lastly nobody besides me can punish you so don't let other people touch you unless I gave permission."

Yugi nodded again.

Yami sighed. "Yugi did you forget you can speak to me when we are in private. You can look at me too."

Yugi looked up. "Sorry Yami. I've never been the outgoing one."

"Well when people learn your a noble you'll have people bowing to you."

"I know. I still don't want to tell yet."

"Nobody is rushing you. Well Bakura and Marik might, but that's just how they are."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you Yami."

"For what?'

"Well first off keeping this a secret. And second you saved me from Kioka. It was such a nice town but then it went downhill and my house collapsed." Yugi sighed.

Another flashback came to mind.

~Flashback~

_Yugi was running from a huge fire. Fire was creeping up the walls and he was scared out of his mind._

_"Heba! Jii-chan! Anybody! Help me!" Cried out the ten year old._

_"Well look at this." sneered a voice._

_Frightened the young boy turned around._

_"Come here." He demanded._

_Yugi backed up and ran, clutching his box, hoping it wouldn't be the last thing he saw._

_"Yugi!" yelled out a female voice._

_Yugi turned around relieved to find Ishizu, Malik's older sister. "Ishizu! Over here!" The young boy coughed._

_"Yugi let me get you out of here." the six-teen year old said, as she picked him up. _

_Yugi could merely nod as Ishizu ran out of the corridor and down the stairs._

_A cracking beam fell from ceiling landing on top of Ishizu sending her crashing to the ground._

_"Ishizu!" Yugi yelled._

_"Yugi go."_

_Yugi shook his head. He didn't want to leave her._

_"Yugi go. Leave. It's your only chance."_

_"You can't leave what about Malik or Odion."_

_"Odion is already up with Ra. Tell Malik he was a great brother." Ishizu said faintly taking her last breath._

_"Noooo." Yugi stood up with tears and ran with what he recognized._

_Just as he made it out of the house an explosion was heard throwing him back._

_He landed on the hard ground with a thud. Not wanting to be around anymore Yugi ran, crying his eyes out._

_~End Flashback~_

"Hello Yugi. Earth to Yugi. You there." Yami said waving a hand in front of Yugi's face.

Yugi shook his head as he snapped out of it. "I'm fine." he said. Although was anything but fine.

"Yugi I can tell your not. I don't have lessons for another fifteen minutes, so do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head. He didn't feel like sharing this. Even if they did know who he was.

"Yugi was it a memory?" Yami asked. He certainly didn't expect what happened next.

Yugi quickly stood up. "I said I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it, even if you do know who the hell I am so just drop it." he said in a tone that clearly stated 'I am going to kick your ass if you don't shut up.

Yugi realizing his mistake lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to snap. I-I." Yugi knew he was in trouble.

Yami just looked shocked. 'I must have pissed him off.' Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi your not in trouble. I pushed it when you didn't want to talk about it. Don't worry about it."

Yugi nodded still ashamed of what he said.

"Well I better go before Mahaad bites my head off."

Yugi laughed. He learned Mahaad was married to Isis and that he was not one to cross.

Yami smiled at Yugi's laugh. 'He's so beautiful when he smiles. Oh shit I better go.'

"Yugi just stay here. You'll start when I get back."

Yugi nodded as he watched Yami leave.

* * *

Yugi watched Yami close the door behind him.

'Why did I have to be such and idiot? I probably ruined any chance with him now.' He cried into the bed sheets

Yugi had also fallen Yami. Fallen for Yami? Please he was basically head over heels in love. With his looks, personality, and soul.

A rapid knocking was heard on the door. "Yami-kins, it's me." a shrill voice called from the other side of the door.

Yugi knowing he had to open it went over to it and turned the doorknob.{Quite obvious who this is}

"Yami, Oh who are you and where is Yami?" said a girl with black hair in a bun and a quite revealing outfit.

"I am Yugi my lady, and Prince Yami is in his lessons with Mahaad." Yugi answered.

"Don't lie to me slave. Why are you in his room?"

"I am not lying and I am the prince's personal servant I am just waiting for him to come back."

"Do not lie boy, the prince has never had any interest in personal slaves."

"First off I am sixteen, second I am servant not slave, and third I am not lying."

"You little bitch." the girl yelled as she backhanded him hard on the face sending him to the ground.

"I am Vivian Wong. The next queen of Egypt. You will not speak to me in such a manner."

"My lady, you cannot hurt me. Only my master can harm me. Even if you are the future queen. Which I doubt you are. You can't touch me. He is in his lessons with priest Mahaad, but I happen to know he doesn't like interruptions."

"You bastard. I will have you whipped."

"You will do no such thing." said a voice.

Vivian turned around a paled. She was facing pharaoh Aknankanon!

"My-my pharaoh... this servant talked back to me."

"Vivian stop it. You know my son has no interest in you. That and Yugi didn't have to answer you. In fact Yami is in his lessons with Mahaad just like he is every day. Now I suggest you leave before you are punished for touching another person's slave." Aknankanon ordered.

Vivian knowing she had no choice left but not before sending a glare Yugi's way.

Aknankanon sighed. "When will she realize Yami doesn't like women period." he muttered.

Yugi barely made out the words and was practically jumping for joy inside. 'Yami's gay! I might just have a chance.' he thought.

Yugi bowed respectfully. "Thank you my pharaoh. Who knows what she would have done."

"It's alright Yugi. That girl gets on everyone's nerves. How is your cheek."

"A little sore. Nothing a little ice won't fix." {This is a fanfic they can have ice there if I want them to.}

Aknankanon nodded. "Yami won't be happy. He hates Vivian and knowing she hit you will send him up a wall. He doesn't like it when people attack his friends. Now go back inside and wait. Yami will be done with his lessons soon."

Yugi nodded before closing the door. 'I owe the pharaoh big time.'

* * *

Heba and the others finally arrived in Samiya{Another made up town.}

"Finally. After a week we finally got here." Joey exclaimed.

"I thought you liked horse back riding, Joey." Ryou said.

"I do just not for hours on end." Joey answered.

"Well so now to deliver the message." Twenty-year old Yusei said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed toward the house.

* * *

All six arrived up to the front gate to be met by a surprise.

"Honda! Otogi! Is it really you?" Heba said jumping off his horse.

The guards at the gate turned around and went bug-eyed. "Heba!" they chorused.

"Oh my Ra. I missed you guys." Heba said. Then he remembered.

"Hey Joey, Jaden, Ryou, Malik, Yusei, get up here." he called.

Otogi and Honda looked up to see the mentioned five run towards.

"My Ra..." Honda started.

"Lord Solomon is going to freak out." Otogi continued.

At the word Solomon all ears were turned. "You mean grandpa is here." Heba asked.

"Yep. Come we will take you to him.

Everyone followed excitedly to see grandpa.

'Now all we need is Yugi.' Heba thought sadly. Then he remembered the energy wave{Chapter 3. 'Could it be Yugi?'

* * *

Solomon was working is his office when he heard the door knock.

"Come in." he called not looking up from his work.

Otogi and Honda walked into the room. "The messangers have arrived. And I get the feeling you know them very well." Honda said.

"What do you mean?" Solomon asked.

"Just don't have heart failure when you see them." Otogi said.

Solomon sighed. "Just tell me."

"Ok." Honda took a deep breath. "Heba, Ryou, Malik, Yusei, Jaden, and Joey, come on in."

Solomon instantly snapped his head up as the six walked in. "No way. Heba. Boys." Solomon practically yelled.

"Grandpa." Heba ran into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I have three questions. First is where is Yugi?" Solomon asked.

Heba let go of Solomon. "We don't know. We haven't heard from him since the attack." Heba answered.

This broke Solomon's heart. He turned to the other boys who could only look away. He looked back to Heba who was holding back tears.

"Number two..." Solomon started getting off the subject. "Do you all have your flowers?"

Everyone got out their flowers.

Yusei had a black and Yellow multi layer petal flower.

Jaden had a red rose with white highlights.

Malik had a sun flow petal with orange edging.

Heba's looked just like Yugi's except it had more of a gray then black stem.

Ryou had a palm leaf flower with white spots on it's blue petals.

Joey got out his orange and yellow bulb flowers.

"That's great. Number three what was that message?" Solomon continued.

"Oh only that I am getting married to crown prince Atemu in a few months." Heba said casually.

"What?! When did this happen?" Solomon asked. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"The engagement or me getting with Atemu?" Heba asked.

"You getting with prince Atemu." Solomon continued.

"To be honest I liked him at first glance. We got together about a eight months after we met." Heba answered honestly.

"And your position?"

"Atemu's personal servant. We thought the pharaoh sent the soldiers on us so we laid low."

Solomon laughed. "Boy, boys, boys, Aknankanon didn't send those soldiers for crying it loud he's a friend of mine."

The boys could only let their mouths drop to the floor.

* * *

**Blue: I think I'll end it there. I'll have a bit more grandpa and the six interaction next chapter. How was the Vivian bashing? Please don't get mad at me for killing off Ishizu and Odion. Oh and if it wasn't clear the guy in Yugi's flashback is a soldier that attacked the house.**

**Yugioh cast in the fanfic: REVIEW.**

**Mokuba, Ryou, and Yugi: *Puppy dog eyes of doom***

**Oh my god triple trouble. Try resisting that.**


	5. The truth is in the light

**Blue: Hi guys I finally got inspired. We'll start off with Heba and the others talking to grandpa Solomon and then you'll have to read the rest. Now time for responses.**

**Snow-kim: Sorry girl. Vivian will get killed off soon enough but I still need her to cause trouble. That and the pranksters need someone to target. And I happen to know your crazy just like I am.**

**Luna Rosetta Ros: This is a pretty name. Much better than guest. Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and give it a few chapters but grandpa will reunite with Yugi at some point.**

**StarGlow: Well your waits over. Thx for reviewing. Oh and just to let you know. Honda and Otogi are a couple. Yes I like Chaseshipping. Yes Yami and Yugi do make a good couple but not until in later chapters. Now lets get on with the story shall we?**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**Blue: Although Kaiba will to me if I don't put in puppyshipping soon. **

**Kaiba: Got that right.**

**Blue: Ok ok it will probably happen next chapter anyways. So you'll have to wait a week can you do that?**

**Kaiba: *Sighs* Fine**

* * *

"Grandpa. What do you mean he's a friend? He ordered the attack on our house." Heba said.

"Heba my boy. Aknankanon didn't order the attack. Some of his lead guards betrayed him and gathered soldiers and convinced that he ordered them. Aknankanon was and still is my best friend. We've kept in contact and he promised to help me search for you guys and other members" Solomon explained to the boys who looked pretty stupid at the moment.

"Well I feel stupid." Joey muttered.

"I think we all do." Ryou said.

"Well I think you'll feel even more stupid at this but I think you were the surprise Aknankanon told me about in a letter. I think he knew about you and were going to have you come to me to make sure." Solomon said.

"The pharaoh knew about us?" Jaden muttered.

"And yet he didn't say anything." Yusei said.

"I think he just wanted to make sure you were the ones before he said anything." Solomon suggested.

"Well then grandpa your coming with us so that the pharaoh can explain." Malik said.

Solomon chuckled. "A fair request. I assume you want Otogi and Honda to come too?" he asked.

"Yes." The boys chorused.

From outside the door they heard two voices chorus. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Heba said back. 'It feels like I'm talking to a door.' he thought.

"Wait a minute." Yusei said. All eyes turned to him.

"What is it Yusei?" Jaden asked.

"We all sensed a magical wave on the way here. A wave that could only be caused by a hikari. We felt it when the palace was out of sight. That means that the person is in the palace. That and Yami's new personal servant is from Kioka. It's highly likely that it's another member, maybe even Yugi." he explained.

Solomon just stared in shock at Yusei's words. "You mean to tell me there is another member at the palace. Possibly Yugi."

Heba nodded. "Yeah I forgot about that. Still I am going to hug the life out of him if it is."

Jou then quickly thought of something. "If it is him I'm going to have to kill somebody."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Remember what Yami said? He said that his servant was malnourished and beaten. He collapsed in the middle of the hall on him. That and he met him in Kioka. That servant was probably being chased by black marketers." Jou said.

Solomon and Heba's eyes darkened. "If they did they're dead." The two chorused.

"Well what are we waiting for. Grandpa go get ready so we can go to the palace." Malik said.

"Of course boys. Go outside with Honda and Otogi. I'll be there in a few minutes." Solomon said.

The boys nodded and followed Honda and Otogi outside. 'My boys it's so good to see you again.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on the bed waiting for Yami to return. 'I wonder if Yami really will want to kill Vivian. If he does I want to see it. I hate that slut already.' he thought touching his bruised cheek.

Yami then walked through the door and he looked bored as hell. "Hello Yugi ready to start..." he stopped at seeing Yugi's bruised face. "What the hell happened?" He yelled.

"Vivian happened." Yugi said.

Yami growled. "That bitch gets on my nerves. I wish she would just leave me alone. So what exactly happened?" he asked.

Yugi sighed. "I was waiting on the bed when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and heard someone say 'Yami-kins'..."

Yami growled at the words.

Yugi just continued on with the story. "She asked where you were. I told her and she accused me of lying. Because I knew she couldn't punish me I talked back. She claimed to be the future queen of Egypt as she slapped me to the ground. She eventually claimed to have me whipped. At that moment the pharaoh came and made her leave. He made sure I was alright before leaving." Yugi explained.

Yami was boiling made. "Why does that bitch have to hurt my friends. I swear to Ra, Obelisk, Slifer, and Anubis that if she shows her face to me again I will do more than insult her." he growled.

"Yami relax. It doesn't hurt too bad. Besides I heard that the messengers should be coming back anytime?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they should. Then you'll get to meet Atemu's and everyone else's personal servants." Yami said, having calmed down for the most part.

"Well I look forward to it. Now we should get going." Yugi said.

"Oh right. I forgot there's a meeting to go to." Yami said getting up.

Yugi just shook his head as he followed Yami to leave the room.

* * *

A week later.

Heba, Yusei, Jaden, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Otogi, Honda, and Solomon all entered through the front entrance of castle. They were allowed in due to them being close to the pharaoh.

"How do you think the pharaoh is going to react to us being hikaris?" Jaden asked.

"Forget the pharaoh. It's our lovers I'm worried about." Ryou said.

"If they really love us. They'll be reasonable and let us explain." Yusei said.

Malik and Ryou just looked at him. "Do you really think Bakura and Marik will be reasonable?" Malik asked.

"Good point." Yusei sighed.

"Well let's just get this over with." Joey said.

They all nodded as they prepared to enter the throne room.

* * *

Everyone was in the throne room waiting on the servants. They should be back any minute.

They looked up when the door to the throne room opened to reveal Heba and the others along with Solomon.

The other priests looked at Solomon wondering what he was doing here.

"Ah Solomon my friend. Good to see you again." Aknankanon said.

Yugi, who was standing behind Yami, perked his head up at the sound of Solomon and couldn't hold in a gasp. Everyone turned to look at the servant who technically, had spoken out of turn.

Solomon and the others looked over and went wide-eyed. "YUGI!" they all yelled.

Yugi went wide-eyed as well. "Jii-chan! Heba! Guys!" he exclaimed forgetting decorum and running to hug Heba.

"Yugi where were you all this time? We thought you were dead." Heba said.

"I thought same thing about you guys but look where we are." Yugi said going over to hug Solomon.

The Egyptian court, minus Isis, were just wondering what the heck was going on, while the pharaoh was smiling. 'I knew that they were related.' he thought.

"It's good to see you again." Joey said putting Yugi in a headlock.

"Cousin, even after six years you still headlock people?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, I missed you Yug." Joey said.

"We all did." Yugi turned to see Ryou, Yusei, Jaden, Malik, Otogi, and Honda.

"My Ra. Guys I missed you so much." Yugi said going to hug everyone else.

"Ok I know that somehow all of you know each other but could you explain. What in the name of Obelisk is going on." asked Seto. He felt jealousy when Joey head locked Yugi.

"Alright. Is there anyone else I need to know about here?" Yugi asked Heba.

"Oh that's right Anzu!" Heba said.

"Anzu's here too?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." everyone replied.

"Ok we need to get her then we can explain. Still why haven't I seen her?" Yugi asked.

"She's busy sewing for the new servants. She hasn't had much time out of her room. Still why do you need Anzu?" Yami said.

"Just go and get her." Yusei said.

"Ok I'll go get her." Bakura said leaving the room.

A few moments later Bakura entered with Anzu at his heels.

It only took a few moments for her to realize what was going on. "Yugi!" she yelled pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you too Anzu. Um could you let go. I can't breathe." Yugi said.

"Oh, sorry." Anzu apologized letting go.

"It's alright. Now we have some serious explaining to do." Yugi said.

"And we all have one very big thing to admit." Malik said.

"If your talking about our ranks. Some people already know mine." Yugi said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"I mean. Priestess Isis found my flower. High Priest Seto, Lords Bakura, Marik, Chazz, and Jack, and Princes Atemu and Yami had me explain when they asked my life story. I tried lying but High Priest Seto and Lord Bakura saw right through me. I eventually admitted to being a member and they've kept it a secret."

"Wait what do you mean member and what flower?" Mahaad asked. He knew Isis was hiding something from him he just couldn't figure it out.

"My blood flower first off. And second I'm a member of the House of Hikari. Everyone beside me is too." Yugi said leaving everyone's jaw to drop to the ground, minus those who already knew.

"Wait. Heba your a member of the crumbled House of Hikari?" Atemu asked.

"Yes I am. Joey, Malik, Jaden, Yusei, Solomon, Anzu, Otogi, and Honda are too." Heba said.

'Wait so I'm outranked by my puppy. Interesting.' Seto thought.

"Ok you guys can start asking questions now." Jaden said.

"First off how are you guys related?" Marik asked.

"Well Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Joey, Jaden, Yusei, and I are all cousins. Honda, Otogi, and Anzu are friends of ours and Solomon is our uncle although he's Yugi and Heba's grandfather. We just call him grandpa though. Yugi and Heba are twins while Solomon is the head of the house. That's pretty much it." Malik said.

"Ok next how were you guys separated?" Bakura asked.

"Well I was on a different side of the house then the rest of them since I'm a late sleeper and was late getting to them. That was when the fire started and well I probably got out on a different side then them. Although I thought they were dead when I couldn't find them for weeks. The last person I saw was Ishizu." Yugi said getting tears in his eyes.

Malik looked at him. "Yugi what happened to my sister? Do you know about Odion?" he asked.

Yugi nodded trying to remain in control. "I'm sorry but both are up with the gods." Yugi chocked out.

Malik's eyes widened as the realization hit him. He began to cry not even bothering with pride. Marik worried for his lover came down and pulled him into an embrace.

"What's wrong Malik?" Marik asked but Malik wouldn't respond. Instead Ryou answered him.

"The Ishizu and Odion people that were previously mention were his siblings and he loved both dearly. Ishizu was sixteen at the time. Odion was fifteen. All of us looked up to them." he said.

"Malik I'm so sorry." Yugi said.

Malik looked up from Marik's chest. "What are you sorry for? You didn't cause their deaths."

"I know but I still could've helped Ishizu. I mean I watched her die right in front of me. I could've seen if my magic would've worked. I don't know what happened to Odion. I know he is gone because Ishizu told me so. She also told me to tell you that you were a great brother."

"Yugi. Your magic wouldn't have worked. You were still learning because your flower was newly bloomed. Besides at least I have closer and you fulfilled Ishizu's wish. You have nothing to be sorry for. But how exactly did she die?" Malik asked.

Yugi sighed."I was in a hallway. It was hot beyond belief and my legs finally gave out on me. I heard a familiar voice and saw Ishizu run towards me. She picked me up and tried to get us both out of there. Unfortunately a burning beam fell and crashed on top of her. She dropped me and told me to run. I refused and stayed until she died. I was finally determined enough to get out and just as I got out a giant explosion happened. I ran crying my eyes out to start a life and hope I could find you guys."

Everyone in the room was touched by Yugi's story.

'Poor Yugi. He should never should have gone through that.' Yami thought worried for his crush. 'Although Malik is clearly in a not so good state.'

Malik nodded at the story still upset about his sister and brother being dead.

"Does Malik need some alone time?" Isis asked.

Malik nodded rapidly just wanting to get out of the room.

Yugi looked at Marik. "You go and take him. We'll talk to him later." he said.

Marik just nodded as he lead Malik out. All from the house just sighed at the sight.

"Why was he so anxious to get out." Mahaad asked.

"Well he probably just wants to cry it out in private. Besides being around Isis wasn't going to help." Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

"I mean Isis. You look so much like Ishizu it isn't funny. If I didn't know the difference I'd be asking who was who." Heba said.

"Oh." was all Isis could get out.

"We didn't mean to insult you. It's just the truth." Jaden said.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Well now on with the rest of the explaining." Jack and Chazz said at the same time.

* * *

Marik was his room with Malik crying his eyes out into Marik's shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright Malik. I'm right here for you." Marik cooed holding Malik close.

Malik eventually stopped crying to the point where it was just hiccups.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marik asked. Malik nodded and sat in Marik's lap. {Aww. Adorable.}

"They were my sister and brother and I loved both dearly. I played pranks and they pranked back. Ishizu though being the most mature still loved to goof off. They often played with the rest of us. Ishizu and Odion were both protective of me. Odion was adopted but even though he wasn't blood related a flower still deemed him worthy so he was given an official spot. I was worried whenever one got sick and it was vise versa. We had so many good times together. One time I sneaked up on Ishizu and scared her so bad she fell into the garden fountain. Odion came over and asked what happened. At seeing my sister wet I was so tempted that I pushed Odion into the fountain as well. It was funny. Of course Odion pulled me in with him. We all eventually had a water fight until grandpa made us stop." Malik laughed at that last part.

Marik was laughing too. "I bet that was fun."

"It was. It's weird though." Malik said.

"What is?"

"That fact that Isis looks so much like Ishizu to the point they might as hell be twins." Malik answered.

"That is weird, but at least you know what happened and you still have your cousins. You have me as well." Marik said holding his depressed lover.

"I know I still have family. It just hurts but I'm glad your by my side. I love you Marik." Malik whispered.

"I know it hurts but I'll be right her for you. Ashiteru Malik." Marik whispered letting Malik fall asleep in his arms. Marik set Malik down on his bed and started to leave the room so he could talk to the rest of the court. He wanted to know the rest of the story too.

* * *

**Blue: I think I'll end it there. So how was the grieving. I had to have somebody fall into a fountain. Sorry it was so short but I decided to finish it here. Also if you have questions about their past please ask. The others were already explained to while Marik was Malik. But all you really need to know is what was said. There is some magic but that won't be until later. Also Solomon explained stuff at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Malik: *Walks in looking extremely pissed* HOW COULD YOU KILL OFF MY SISTER AND BROTHER YOU BASTARD.**

**Blue: I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. *Smirks* Now if you don't stop complaining I'll kill off Marik while I'm at it.**

**Malik: You wouldn't dare.**

**Blue: Try me.**

**Malik: *Leaves room***

**Blue: *To readers* I wouldn't actually kill off Marik but Malik doesn't need to know that.**

** READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
